Tomorrow Night
by pleaseallowme
Summary: They had to be honest with themselves. They seemingly could remain only friends if they worked at it. This was just an excuse to have sex. SEQUEL NOW POSTED! HOUSEWILSON
1. Chapter 1

They both knew that their friendship was terminal. Eventually, one day, it would either burn out or rekindle into something more then just a buddy-buddy situation. This fact; they never spoke about, but it was always in the back of their minds. They secretly knew that they were too close, and that one of them eventually would want more, or less. Wilson knew this because he was constantly worrying about House and giving into him. He knew one of these days it had to stop. He didn't really want to stop though, he found it especially fulfilling when he could do something to help House out. Wilson worried also that one day House would tell him that he didn't need him hovering over him all the time and that he was a big boy and could take care of himself, which they both knew he couldn't. And House knew because he was way to damn satisfied with Wilson and everything he did. Even when he was pissed with Wilson, he couldn't stay that way. He was a needy bastard who wanted him every minute of the day for something or other, even just for company. Sometimes House would have nothing to say, and they just sat. They were way to close.

House was walking the dog with his yo-yo one Friday afternoon in his office. It was a terribly slow day, and he was just waiting until the right moment to make his escape. He figured that at 2:30 it was still a little early for him to leave without Cuddy getting on his back about it. The yo-yo did everything House intended it to do, he was very good and he knew it. He was smiling as he brought it up to his fingers and wrapped the string around before putting it back on his desk. He leaned back in his chair then, and folded his arms on top of his stomach. Wilson wasn't busy either, just finishing up with a few phone calls. He knew House was in his office, because of the thin layered wall between them, he heard House blasting his music earlier on that afternoon.

Wilson decided to see what House was up to, so locking his door behind him, he walked over to the neighboring office. House acknowledged him with a nod of his head and watched as Wilson took a seat on his couch, letting out a grunt as bent down. They were silent for more than fifteen minutes before House finally vocalized what he was thinking.

"Do you want to hang out this weekend?"

"I don't know."

"What's not to know?"

"I might have plans on Saturday." 

"How do you 'might' have plans?"

"I don't know what time yet, probably around 7 or 8."

"What's her name?"

Wilson wasn't the least bit shocked that House already knew what he was talking about. He was still a little unsure of verifying that House was right. He knew he would have to hear about it for weeks if he was actually going out with someone. He didn't really know why House hackled him all the time when he went out. Even before his three failed marriages, House seemed to know why it wouldn't work out, and what Wilson needed in a partner. He just never told him.

"Her name is Beth Ann."

"I think you should come over and watch movies with me instead."

"As much fun as that is, I would rather take my chances to hear from Beth Ann."

House looked a little hurt then, when he realized Wilson would choose a girl over their friendship. He knew that he was blowing it way out of proportion, but in a way, he wanted to fight with Wilson today. It seemed like a good day.

"You would rather fuck some girl then hang out with me?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"No."

"Liar"

"Go then. Fuck her all weekend for all I care."

"What the hell is your problem House?"

"I'm going home."

He didn't answer the question, because he really didn't know what his problem was all of a sudden. He stood up, gathered his stuff and threw it in his backpack, grabbed his cane and walked past Wilson and out of the office. Wilson was staring blankly and shaking his head at what just happened. That wasn't like House at all to act…jealous. Usually House would tease him a bit then wish him good luck, knowing full well it wouldn't work out, but he would save that for after. This time he was pissed off that House didn't want to hang out with him. It never seemed to bother him before.

House was drinking himself silly Saturday night. He'd downed four beers, and now was onto a bottle of scotch. He wasn't drunk though. He seemed to be immune to the stuff and had to drink a hell of a lot before he felt any tangible side effects. He was just depressed and immersing himself in melancholy. He was sitting on his couch watching a re-run of Frasier since nothing else was on when he heard a knock on his door. He popped two Vicodin and followed them down with another swig from the scotch bottle that was rapidly emptying. He shuffled over to the door cane less and opened it slowly, only to see Wilson standing there in jeans and a sweat shirt. He figured Wilson had been out on a date, and was surprised to see him.

"I cancelled."

"You cancelled on Beth Ann?"

"Yeah. Can I come in?"

"Sure."

"What are you watching?" 

Wilson walked over to the couch and sat down and started watching the television at once. House rolled his eyes and shut the door assuming Wilson would be staying a while. Wilson, by the way, was acting as if nothing had happened that afternoon. He was playing it off like there never was a fight. And this made House curious as to why. Wilson seemed to let these things linger. But this time he moved on almost immediately. Normally it took Wilson a week or so to get over fights with House, but this time it only took him one night; impressive.

"I'm watching Frasier."

House took a seat beside Wilson.

"I didn't know you liked that show."

"I don't"

They watched the rest of the show sitting only a few feet apart from one another. Wilson laughed right along cue with the audience as House only scoffed at how unfunny he found everything. Wilson would let out little chuckles of amusement and House would look over at him and smile to himself when he saw Wilson so happy. He often did that when he knew Wilson was happy. It was a strange feeling to House, but he almost felt victorious when Wilson smiled, even when it wasn't his doing.

"I see you've been drinking…a lot." Wilson said finally when the credits came up.

"Why did you cancel your date?"

House didn't think that Wilson's statement really needed a reply. It was clear that he had been drinking, Wilson was just pointing out the obvious.

"I didn't feel like going."

"You're so full of shit."

"I know. I felt bad about the other day."

"You always feel bad." 

"I shouldn't feel this bad, House."

House didn't know what Wilson meant by this. He both feared and hoped that it meant what he thought it meant. He was going to ask him before Wilson started to say something else.

"Maybe we're not meant to be friends."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I just can't help thinking 'is this is?' I mean, is this as far as it going to get?"

"You mean you want to be closer? Jeez Wilson we already spend way to much time together as it is."

"It's not how much time we spend with each other. It's what we do…together."

House gulped loudly, though he didn't intend to. If he was to agree with Wilson, he might take it as an invite. And House was certainly not gay. Well, he wasn't quiet certain, but he was pretty sure. He wondered at that moment if jacking off to thoughts of Wilson in the shower made him gay. 'People can be attracted to all sorts of people. It's just a weird physical thing. It will go away.' He told himself. But was Wilson gay? There was no way in hell. Though it would explain why no relationships he had with women worked out. Granting, someone could say the same thing about House. If you looked closely at both, they exhibited some major signs, which they both chose to ignore. But it was becoming harder now.

"What do you want to do together Jimmy?" House asked as casually as he could.

"I don't know. But I do know that if we don't change some things, we won't be in each other's lives for much longer."

Neither of them could imagine a life without the other. And this fact, which they both knew, terrified them to the core.

"So we have two choices I guess." House concluded his fate.

"We have two choices?"

"Yeah. Either end this friendship on good terms right now, instead of fighting it out later. Or…"

House didn't know if he could say it. But the more he thought about it, the more sense it was making. They would make a good couple, and it wasn't like anyone would be surprised at the pairing. Except maybe Cameron, but she was still convinced that House was in love with her.

"Or what, House?"

"Or we could, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Oh for God sakes Jimmy, you do know. Why do you think I raised my eyebrows for?"

Wilson eyes widened when he realized what House was talking about. He had thought about it before, but never suspected in a million years House had too. He appraised the idea for a minute. It probably would solve their fighting all the time. And they both wanted to stay in each other's lives, and if they couldn't be friends, and only that, why not? Wilson had to admit that it was hard to find someone to be with when he would often opt to spend his time with House. It seemed logical to him that this was the way to go.

"I guess that would solve everything." Wilson agreed. 

"So you want to go with option two?"

"Yes, unless you don't want to of course."

"I think it would be beneficial."

They had to be honest with themselves. They seemingly could remain only friends if they worked at it. This was just an excuse to have sex. And since neither of them could think of a better one, this was the most plausible option. But it seemed to work for both of them. The only problem was, they had no idea how to go about it. It had been on their minds, but how to approach each other 'that way' was unclear.

"Not tonight." House said standing up and walking to the kitchen.

"Too soon I guess."

"One step at a time. Much like rehab."

"At least you got something out of it."

"We could kiss I guess." House walked back out holding two open beers in his hands, and handed one to Wilson.

"That would make the whole, you know, easier when we got to it."

Neither Wilson nor House could say what they were intending to do. But they were convinced that they were doing it to save themselves from losing one another. 'You got to do what you got to do' played over and over in their minds. House was too important to Wilson and Wilson was too important to House to let each other go. Truth was this was festering in them for quiet some time now. And by making this step in their relationship the answer to their impending 'doom' it was easier to deal with. If this had just been a random act of love or passion, neither of them would have let it go far. They would have had one night and that would have been it for them. Not any more; they were going to fuck to save themselves.

"Should we kiss…now?" Wilson asked before taking a sip of his beer.

"I don't see why not."

Wilson edged closer to House on the couch until they were less than inches apart. House was determined not to make the first move, but was willing to go all in once Wilson's lips touched his own. So Wilson leaned his head up a bit and House bent down until their lips were pressed together tightly. It was spectacular, but it was comfortable. Their tongues entangled with one another and both men were aroused very quickly. But they weren't going to do anything tonight, so they stopped before it became out of hand. Wilson took a leap and fit his head against House's chest. At first House was taken aback. He gave in rather easy as he stroked Wilson's hair with his fingers.

"So when are we going to…" Wilson asked shutting his eyes.

"Tomorrow night."


	2. SEQUEL

It was an odd idea they had had. In addition, to the average person it might have sounded ridiculous. Nevertheless, after all, it was quintessential that they remained in each other's lives. Moreover, if that meant being lovers, and even eventually making the ultimate commitment, they were willing to do it. Neither of them was opposed to the idea, even a little. It had been an idea that had been amassing in them for a while now. House thought it was better that they had waited. He let Wilson get three marriages and many affairs out of his system. They were both so obviously unable to sustain a functional relationship. House knew Wilson and Wilson knew House better then anyone else did. They could do it now. They were sustainable.

Wilson did not spend the night at House's that evening. He went home shortly after their conversation. He found it especially hard to sleep at all, knowing what they were going to do tomorrow. House, who was hopped up on Vicodin and alcohol did not really have the troublesome time that Wilson had falling asleep. He was out cold only minutes after Wilson had left. The kiss that they had shared had eased their minds, somewhat. Still, Wilson found himself rummaging through his clothes trying desperately to find something enticing to wear. House on the other hand, had it all worked out. He knew exactly what was going to happen, down to a tee. He knew what he was going to wear, he knew what he was going to say, and he knew what they were going to do. And House rarely ever got tongue-tied, or put on the spot to the point where he would loose all his concentration. Then again, he had never been psyching up to sleep with Wilson.

Sunday morning came early for both of them. Wilson, who'd barely slept was up at 7:30. And House who'd slept like a baby despite the pain in his leg was up at 9:00, which was early for him. Wilson couldn't manage to eat at all before noon, so he spent the whole morning trying on shirt after shirt, tie after tie, pants after pants, and styling his hair so that it was perfect. House spent a little time getting ready. He threw on a t-shirt and jeans and ran a comb through his hair. 'It's not enough.' House thought to himself. He needed to do something nice for Wilson, so he was off to the nearest florist. He didn't want to piss off Wilson by getting a corsage much like he had for Cameron, even though that had been his idea in the first place. When he got there, he saw the most magnetic blue tulips and he knew he had to get them for Wilson.

"How much?" House asked the old woman behind the counter.

"Sixty-five."

"Sixty-five dollars for flowers?"

"They are very rare."

"Fine. Wrap'em up too."

House left the store grunting to himself about how much money he had just spent on Wilson. He checked his watch before climbing into his car. '6:02' Now was as good a time as any to give Wilson a call, and sure enough, Wilson picked up right away and when he spoke he had an adorable nervous stutter that made House smile.

"Come over." House said abruptly.

"R-r-right now?"

"When else?"

"Okay, I'll be there in 15 I guess."

House hung up then, got into his car, and drove round the corner back home. He went straight to his kitchen, pulled out a bottle of wine from the back of his cupboard, and two glasses, and sat them down on his coffee table. However, that was too corny to him, so he put the wine back and placed two beers in its place. It was bad enough he bought him flowers. The wine was pushing it. He put the tulips wrapped up nicely in white paper on the couch and sat down; drumming his fingers along side his leg as he waited. It seemed stupid to him, but now he could feel his nerves beginning to creep up on him. He got up and gave himself a once-over in the mirror. 'Wilson's going to be wearing something dressy.' They were not going out, but still Wilson would be dressed up, so House pulled a black shirt and his only tie out of his closet and put them on. 'I'm keeping the jeans, screw it.'

He was tightening the tie around his neck when he heard Wilson knocking on his door. His palms were sweaty which stunned him so he popped a Vicodin, and as he opened the door, he realized he had no idea what to say. He had had it all thought out and now shit, it was all gone. This was the one an only time he had been lost for words. When he saw Wilson standing in his blue suit and striped tie, he had no idea what to say. His mind scrambled to find the right words, and when he couldn't find them, House made a gesture that said 'come inside' and Wilson did as he fiddled his hands around in his pockets.

"Bought you flowers. Their blue tulips; cost me sixty five dollars." House said when he noticed Wilson wasn't looking; he was closing the door.

"You shouldn't have bought them then."

"Here." He practically shoved them at Wilson.

"That's sweet House, thank you."

"Anytime. Want a beer?"

"Yes, thanks."

They sat down like they usually did on the couch and opened their beers. Neither of them knew how to start this. Normally Wilson would have started out kissing the neck of whatever woman he was with at the time. He would slowly unbutton her shirt or slowly move his hand up her skirt while he continued to kiss her and cup her breasts. He couldn't do that with House obviously, but even the kissing of the neck he was unsure of. House hadn't had much experience initiating these things. The last person he'd been with was a hooker and it was her job to put the moves on him. He barely did any work at all. However, he figured Wilson was a romantic and needed a little seduction before the actual act.

House looked over at Wilson after several painstakingly quiet minutes.

"I'm going to put my arm around you." House stated.

"Okay."

He leaned over and stretched his arms around Wilson's shoulder encouraging him to snuggle up to him. House could smell the way their colognes meshed into one specific scent and it rather intrigued him. He was always used to perfume on a partner, and the way it irritated him. This was just another reason it was better to be with Wilson. House could stand his cologne.

They sat like that for a while until House loosened his hold and Wilson sat up. House smirked slightly before leaning over and kissing him much like the other night. This kiss was much, much better then before. They were somewhat more comfortable with the idea so their lips were more relaxed and rushed into each other. Wilson was more at ease with House's stubble scratching him slightly as he brought his lips down to kiss Wilson's jaw line.

"Should we move this to the bedroom?" Wilson asked between kisses.

"I suppose so."

Wilson walked to the bedroom first, followed closely by House. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched as House leaned his cane against the wall. Wilson had never been in House's bedroom before, he'd seen in through a half open door before when he was staying there, but he'd never really been in it.

House was studying him now and calculating in his head how long it would take him to get undressed. He was a bit worrisome because it took him a while longer than most to undress, or get dressed for that matter. He also was all too aware of the way people acted when they saw his scar. Then again, this was Wilson, and he'd seen worse. House sighed a long sigh and nodded his head at his own thoughts as Wilson looked at him strangely.

"You okay?" Wilson asked still fidgeting.

"I'm going to take my shirt off, you should too."

"Alright."

House instinctively turned away as they started unbuttoning their shirts, but made himself suck it up and turn to face Wilson and watch him peel his shirt away. House divulged to himself that he was getting turned on as he watched more and more of Wilson's skin appear. Wilson was too in return.

House compared this situation to his job. 'All in the name of science.' He explained to himself. 'I try new things to see new results. If a patient dies, it was all in the name of science.' This was much like Wilson and House; they were trying something different and hope for the best result. If their relationship, whatever it was, died, then at least they could say they tried. But if their relationship did die as a result, they were sure they would die right along with it.

"Come here." Wilson said patting beside him.

"I like your…" House pointed to Wilson's abs.

"Thanks."

House put his hand out slowly to touch his chest and take him in for another kiss. This time they had their hands all over each other. They began kissing each other's neck and shoulders. It was working out well thus far.

"I think I'm going to take your pants off." Wilson said kissing House's arm.

"You think?"

"Lean back. I'll be careful."

House lay on the bed as Wilson gently undid his jeans and pulled them, along with his boxers, down until they were pooling at his ankles. It took him a minute though, until he could look at his shaft. Once he did though, it wasn't as awkward as he thought.

"Can I touch it?" Wilson asked sheepishly.

House smirked just then. "Yes Wilson, you can TOUCH it, it won't bite."

Wilson brought his hands up and started to stroke him slightly, and when he heard House let out the quietest of moans, he began going faster. It was at this point House knew they either had to do it now, and stop this foreplay, or call the whole thing off.

"Just so you know Wilson," House said in between moans, "I'm not a stickler for foreplay."

"You count this as foreplay?" Wilson took his hand away.

"I count anything that's not insertion, foreplay."

"Ugh, House."

"You can take your pants off now. It'll be a bit hard to penetrate cotton."

Wilson rolled his eyes, but stood up and did what he was told. House perched his head up and smiled at the sight of Wilson's full frontal nudity. Both men were hard now, and they were sure if they didn't get this show on the road, they wouldn't last long.

"In my dresser drawer, there's a thing of lube."

Wilson walked over and pulled it out.

"Lube up, and let's ride."

"House, do you have to make everything so mechanical and crude?"

"You never said this had to be romantic. Were not in love, Wilson. There's a difference between lovers, and being in love. I thought you of all people would know."

"Whatever, House" Wilson was lighthearted.

He positioned himself over House, being careful not to hurt his leg, and 'lubed up' just like House had said. House braced himself and then nodded to Wilson, letting him know he was ready to start.

"Holy Shit!" House cried out as Wilson forced his way in.

"Shh, I'm sorry."

"Go again." House told him as he panted.

House screamed again, but this time only in his head. He knew if Wilson thought he was hurting him he would stop. The weird thing was, it was the most sensational mix of pleasure and pain, and he didn't want Wilson to stop.

Wilson was obviously enjoying himself too, moaning and grunting as sweat beaded down his face. After a few minutes the pain subsided and all that was left was pleasure; the most intense of all. House was screaming aloud again, only now he was screaming things like, 'fuck me and harder baby.' They became lost in on another, and for a moment, they felt like one being, moving together in perfectly chorused motions. And when they came, it was stronger then with anyone else. Wilson shook fiercely on top of House, and House cried out a string of curse words while he grabbed the bed sheets. House would never admit that of course, but it was the best he'd ever had. No one compared to Doctor. James Wilson.

House laid next to Wilson in the bed, still naked and partially under the covers. What could they really say to each other at this point?

"If you keep that up, I'll never let you go." House said before kissing Wilson's forehead.

"When's my turn?"

"Tomorrow night, I'm spent." 


End file.
